Stella posthumus
by charlemagnebrat1
Summary: Narcissa waits for Regulus


Stella posthumus 

Narcissa gazed out of her window at the white peacocks wandering on the estate, her trembling hands clasping and unclasping in worry. Seven days since Reg- little Reg, always the baby- had last visited, five days since Lucius had snapped and brutally related that Regulus had not been at the last Gathering, no he didn't know where he was, whether he was sick, and, yes, he would strangle that little bugger when he saw him next.

Narcissa had retreated as she regularly did, and spent the next few days poring over old photographs, stroking the numerous burnt-out holes and tracing Regulus' face. They were the only ones left now, Sirius having absconded in a blaze of fury, Bella now somewhere in her own mind, no longer the caring, passionate sister she was, and Andromeda- no, no need to open old wounds. Where was that silly boy?

Growing up she and Regulus were the closest in age, and always played together. She, for once the most dominant of a pair, chose the games- usually featuring dolls and trying on clothes, and Regulus was the most compliant mannequin. Then his father had walked in when Regulus was wearing a pink frock (he did look adorable) and declared that no son of his would be a fairy. That night Cissy (she was still Cissy then, before she froze) had realised for the first time the non-anatomical differences between boys and girls.

Regulus was adorable, but Cissy, being several months older, went to Hogwarts first and noticed how Lucius Malfoy was so handsome and so smart. Later, she showed Regulus the ropes, but kept her eye on the blond heir, and danced with him at balls as the old women clucked at the sidelines about what a fine couple they made. A fine couple, a fine wedding with Bella smiling for once at her dazzlingly beautiful dress, and a fine home. Soon after her marriage she turned to her new husband and felt no warmth, and knew that no warmth came from him. Love could be learnt, as she had been taught, but it was still a disappointment.

A crash came from the fireplace and Narcissa stood as the filthy figure of her cousin emerged. 'Regulus!' she cried, and rushed over. 'What happened? Where have you been?' Silently, he brushed aside her twittering as she glanced at his haunting eyes.

'Is Lucius...?'

'He's not here.' Regulus gently lowered himself down on a nearby chair.

'I need to talk to you. About the Dark Lord, everything. Recently... I can't continue like this.'

'Don't be silly. You're scaring me.'

'He's given orders to kill me. I'm past the point of no return now, Cissy. But I'm going to do something important- I'll die, but my life won't have been meaningless.'

'Regulus, listen. Whatever it is, it cannot be more important than family. I'll talk to Bella, and she will talk to the Dark Lord. You were sick for the last few days, and couldn't attend the meeting, that's all,' Narcissa moved away from Regulus' hunched body, but his branded arm grabbed her left, and held it fast.

'Do you love me?'

'Reg, I'm your cousin, of course I do. You're being so ridiculously sentimental now; you should have been born a girl.' She forced a small laugh.

'You're right there. Less would have been expected of me.' Regulus turned away and chuckled. He turned back and his expression was intense. 'I'm going to die, and I've never... I've always loved you, when we were children. I was absent at your wedding as I couldn't face it, but you were so happy with him.' Now he was twisting her ring about her finger, watching the light dance in the crystals. 'You don't love him now, I know. I'm dirty, Cissy. So dirty with blood, I cannot die so dirty.' He pulled her arm closer and stared at her. His eyes were resigned yet feral and Narcissa could not look away. 'Clean me. Please.'

* * *

'Lucius, I'm pregnant.'

'Good.'

* * *

She was so relieved when she saw her son's hair. Lucius would never suspect. Her husband wanted to name him Abraxas, after his father, but Narcissa was adamant that it be a star or constellation. Lucius smiled patronisingly, thinking his young wife nostalgic, and they agreed on Draco. A strong serpent, princely. Everything Regulus had tried to be.


End file.
